vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prince and the Pauper VHS 1991
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Promos * Cox Cable Disney Bumpers * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video * Walt Disney Mini-Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures presents * Mickey Mouse and Pepino the Boy in "The Prince and the Pauper" * Produced in Association with Silver Screen Partners IV Chapters * Trouble in England * Wolfie, Mickey and Goofy * "Living Like a King" * Pluto Chases the Wagon * Pepino's Lessons * Villain Harry's Plan * Mickey Escorted to the Castle * Seeing Double * Pepina and Sally * Trading Places * Pepino Gets Out of the Castle * Meets Goofy and Pluto * Inside Each Other's Shoes * The Prince Stops the Driver's Wagon * Pete's Evil Plot with Villainous Harry * The King Dies * Pete Blackmails Mickey * Pepino's Imprisoned * The Coronation * The Escape * Final Battle/Pepino vs. Villainous Harry with Pete and the Weasels * The Prince Becomes King * Conclusion Ending Credits * "The Prince and the Pauper" Directed by: George Scribner, Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg * Produced by: Dan Rounds, Don Hahn and Robert Rodriguez * Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg, Howard Ashman * Co-Producer: Amy Pell * Associate Producer: Sarah McArthur * Production Designer: R.S. Vander Wende * Art Director: Thom Enriquez * Supervising Animators: Andreas Deja, Dale L. Baer, Michael A. Shantzis, Paul Sommers, Joanna Romersa, Oliver Callahan, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, James T. Walker, Joan Drake, Don Patterson, Frank Andrina, Jay Sarbry, Rudy Zamora, Vincente Basslos, Berny Wolf, Charlie Downs * Original Score by: Nicholas Pike * Editor: H. Lee Peterson * Animation Screenplay by: Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Don Bluth, Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft * Animation Story by: Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale, Joss Whedon, Bryce Zabel, Jackie Zabel, Tab Murphy * Inspired by Mark Twain's "The Prince and the Pauper" * Featuring the Voice Talent of: Mickey, Prince - Wayne Allwine Pepino the Boy - Billy Whitaker Pepina the Girl - Holly Berger Ed The Cat - Jeff Bergman Wolfie - Robin Williams Sally/Lady Ultron - Catherine O’Hara Villain Harry - Vincent Price Goofy, Horace, Weasel #1, Pluto - Bill Farmer Captain Pete - Arthur Burghardt Donald - Tony Anselmo Weasel #2, Weasel #3, Pig Driver, Peasant, Man in Street - Charlie Adler Archbishop, Dying King - Frank Welker Clarabelle - Elvia Allman Kid #1 - Tim Eyster Kid #2 - Rocky Krakoff Villain Harry's Guards - James Almanzar, Wayne Allwine, Phil Fondacaro, Steve Hale, Phil Nibbelink, Jack Laing, Candy Candido Narrator - Roy Dotrice * Assistant Production Manager/Animation: Leslie Hough * Character Animators: Mark Henn, Tom Sito, Mark Kausler, Doug Frankel, Lennie K. Graves, Tim Allen, Jay Jackson, Tony Anselmo, Michael Gerard, Jessie Cosio, Michael Polvani, Wayne Carlisi, Doug Krohn, Dan Jeup, Ernesto Lopez, Phil Young, Brigitte Hartley, Mike Cedeno, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matthew O'Callaghan, Jerry Rees, Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce W. Smith, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Kirk Wise, Chris Buck, Ed Gombert, Skip Jones, Robert Minkoff, Bob Scott, Kelly Armstrong, Larry Cariou, Michel Dazé, Derek Eversfield, Eric Fredrickson, Jang, Norman LeBlanc, Glenn McDonald, Lyndon Ruddy, Chris Sauvé, Robert Shedlowich, Trish Stolte, Nick Vallinakis, Dan Wagner, Dale Baer, Ed Newmann, John Sparey, Dave Brain, Ron Myrick, Bob Nesler, Jeff Hall, Norm McCabe, Tom Ray, Karen Peterson, Don Williams, Fred Madison, Manny Gould, Ken Walker, Bob Richardson, Bob Bransford, Jim Davis, Bob Bemiller * Additional Animation: Ken Muse, Frank Gonzales, Reuben Timmins, Barney Posner, Bill Ackerman, Norm McCabe, Nelson Shin, John Gibbs, Art Leonardi, Ed Friedman, Rudy Larriva, Fred Crippen, Bob Kirk, Brenda Banks, Bob Matz, Warren Batchelder, Manuel Perez, Marcia Fertig, Robert Shellhorn * Associate Director: Leon Joosen * Story Supervisor: Ed Gombert * Storyboard: Vance Gerry, Daan Jippes, Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale, Robert Lence, Burny Mattinson, Roger Allers, Kevin Harkey, Mark Dindal, Kent Holaday, Joe Ranft, Peter Nye, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Tim Burton, Bob Clampett, Alex Mann, Matthew O'Callaghan, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Joe Grant, Ralph Zondag, Burny Mattinson, Ed Gombert, Kaan Kalyon, Francis Glebas, Denise DiNovi, Caroline Thompson, Robert Gibbs, Bruce Morris, Todd Kurosawa, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Character Design: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott * Visual Development: Kelly Asbury, Michael Cedeno, Joe Grant, Jean Gillmore Kevin Lima, David Molina, Sue C. Nichols, Chris Sanders, Terry Shakespeare, Daan Jippes, Alvaro Arce, Jean Gilmore * Layout Supervisors: Jim Beihold, Dan St. Pierre, Rasoul Azadani * Layout Florida Unit: Robert Walker * Assistant Production Manager/Layout: Patricia Hicks * Key Layout/Workbook: Karen Keller, Jeff Dickson, Fred Craig, Tom Shannon, Mitchell Bernal, Allen C. Tam, Daniel Hu, Daniel St. Pierre, Thomas Hahn, Elizabeth Avellan, Mike Hodgson, Dave Dunnet, Chris Jenkins, Lorenzo E. Martinez * Background Supervisor: Kathy Altieri * Background Florida Unit: Ric Sluiter * Assistant Production Manager/Background/Color Model/Checking: Bruce Grant Williams * Backgrounds: Greg Drolette, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Ric Sluiter, Robert E. Stanton, Lucy Tanashian, Jeffrey Richards, Dick Heichberger, Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington, Gregory Alexander Drolette * Additional Backgrounds: Carl Jones, Kelly McGraw, Leonard Robledo, Thomas Woodington * Character Key Supervisors: Brett Newton, Ruben Procopio * Character Keys: Bruce Strock, Kathleen M. Bailey, Chris Chu, Ken Cope, June Fujimoto, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Pat Joens, Virginia Parmele, Nelson Recinos, Maria Rosetti, Terry Wozniak, Maureen Trueblood, Dana M. Reemes * Effects Animation Supervisor: Don Paul * Visual Effects Florida Unit: Barry Cook * Assistant Production Manager/Effects/Computer Graphics: Brett Hayden * Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lanpher, Chris Jenkins, Esther Barr-Howley, David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Scott Santoro, Mark Myer, Christopher Jenkins, Ed Coffey, Mark Dindal, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Allen Blyth, Kelvin Yasuda * Additional Effects Animation: Lisze Bechtold, Mauro Maressa, James De V. Mansfield * Technical Director: Scott Johnston * Computer Animation Supervisor: Michael Wahrman * Computer Animators: Linda Bel, Tina Price, Thomas Cardone * Computer Assistants: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois, Dan Philips * Computer Animation Software Engineers: Mary Jane Turner, Scott F. Johnston, Edward Kummer * Airbrush: John Emerson * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Color Stylists: Elrene Cowan, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Color Modelists: Christina Stocks, Linda Webber * Color Model Painters: Maria Gonzalez, Betsy Ergenbright * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Color Model Mark-Up: Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki * Color Models Assistants: Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson * Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker * Technical Coordinator: Ann Tucker * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Artistic Coordinator: Dan Hansen * Production Manager: Annamarie Costa * Production Manager Florida Unit: Tim O'Donnell * Assistant Director: Michael Serrian * Animating Assistants: Arland Barron, Brian Ferguson, Michael Surrey, Rebecca Rees, Tanya Wilson, Tim Hauser, Roberto Casale, Roger Chiasson, Philip Pignotti, William Waldman, Matt Williames, Kevin Wurzer, Marlene May, Glenn Schmitz, Cliff Voorhees, Dean Thompson, J. Michael Spooner, John Kafka, Al Gaivoto, Tom Roth, Scott Sackett * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise, Virgil Ross, Ray Patterson, Don Lusk, Allen Wilzbach, John Freeman, John Walker, Irven Spence, Richard Bowman * Animation Consultants: Ed Love, Tony Love, Robert Alvarez, Glen Kennedy, Wayne Carlisi, Crystal Chesney, Mike Roth, Rob Boutilier * Rough Inbetweeners: Aaron Blaise, Bob Bryan, Michael Show, Mike Nguyen, Brad Kuha, Broose Johnson, Tony Bancroft, Cynthia Overman, Dan Boulos, Frank Molieri, Dave Michener, Michael Lessa, Andy Knight, Curtis Crawford, Norm Drew, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald * Character Assistants: Sue Adnopoz, Thomas Cook, David Courtland, Geoff Everts, Mark Fisher, Stan Green, Carl Hall, Ko Hashiguchi, Timothy Ingersoll, Rick Kohlschmidt, Susan Lantz, Boowon Lee, Leticia Lichtwardt, William Recinos, Joseph Roman Jr., Raul Salaiz, Glenn Schmitz, Sue Sugita, Michael Toth, Douglas Williams, James van der Keyl * Key Assistants: Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton, Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade, Derek L'Estrange, Martin Korth, Lureline Weatherly, Wesley Chun, Sheila Brown, Jim Schumann, Larry Miller, Sammie Lanham, Maureen Trueblood, Christopher Chu * Assistant Animators: Ken Bruce, Don Judge, Ron Zorman, Sam Fleming, Chris Damboise, Cam Drysdale, Sandy Henkin, Paula Irvine, Richard Smitheman, Theresa Smythe, Kevin Brownie, Frank Rocco, Ann Telnaes, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Michael Giaimo, Karenia Kaminski, Woody Yocum, Susan Sugita, Jane Nordin, Terry Lennon, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Laura Nichols, Michael Oliva, Mike Houghton, Anna Lois Ray, Christine Harding, Shana Curley, Sonja Ruta, Alfred Abranz, Karen Hardenbergh, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus, Paulette Downs, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Gisele Van Bark, Rosemary Welch, Pauline Trapmore, Judy Drake, Ed Klein, Lee Williams, Calvin LeDuc, Judith Barnes, Jerry Lee Brice, Karen Brooks, Larry Huber, Valerie Gifford, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Robin White, Alissa Myerson, Denise Bradshaw, Ben Shenkman, Eric Thomas, Bill Southwood, Eileen Middleton, Catherine Margerin, Diane Sparagano, Gordon Bellamy, Eric Gurney, Beverly Zlozower * Breakdowns: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding * Corrections: Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell, John Ramirez, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Lillian A. Chapman, Anthony Christov, Hye Young Curley, Laurey Foulkes, Kris Heller, Janice Inouye, Barry Johnson, Ken Kinoshita, William Mimms, Michael Mitchell, Dennis Neil, Gregorio Nocon, Eun Ok Yu, Marsha Park, Cheryl Polakow, Mary-Jean Repchuk, Norma Rivera, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, David Simmons, Pil Young Song, Christopher Waugh, Ron Westlund, Dave Woodman * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker * Assistant Effects Animators: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall, Ian Gooding, Paul Lewis, Dan Kuemmel, Kris Brown, Dan Wanket * Effects Breakdowns: Jim Brummett, Scott Sackett, Andrew Ramos, Lillian A. Chapman, Lucinda Sanderson, Louis Tate, Denise Ford, Kenneth M. Kinoshita, Sharon Murray, Todd Hoff, Kevin Davis * Effects Inbetweens: Charlotte Richardson, Mona Koth, Michael Horowitz, Angel Pastrana, Martin Buckingham, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca, Amanda Wilson, Bill Weber, Lloyd Rees, Brad Frost, Lloyd Turner, David J. Snyder, Patricia Hoyt * Layout Assistants: Jennifer Yuan, Allen Tam, Jeff Dickson, Mark Kalesniko, Doug Walker, Tom Shannon, Daniel Hu, Mark Hodgson, Mac George, Jeff Dickson, David Gardner, Mitchell Bernal, Daniel Hu, Michael Bond O'Mara, Allen C. Tam, Davy Liu, Mark Wallace * Background Assistants: Debbie Du Bois, Rick Ace, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Serge Michaels, William Dely, Bill Kaufmann, Kevin Turcotte * Digital Painters: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Thomas Cardone * Digital Re-Touch Painters: Christine Laubach, Nancy Olivet Ramirez * Production Consultants-Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw * Pre-Production Script Development: Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney * Assistant Production Managers: Sutherland Ellwood, Donovan R. Cook III, Alexander Rannie, Alice Dewey * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Scene Planners: Dave Thomson, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete * Animation Check Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Senior Checkers: Mavis Shafer, Eleanor Dahlen, Kathy Barrows-Fullmer, Pat Sito, Kim Patterson, Mea Gorman * Animation Checkers: Jan Adams, Nicolette Bonnell, Janette Hulett, Denise M. Mitchell, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville, Karen Hepburn, Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles * Blue Sketch: Pat Sito, Dave Recinos, Beverly Randles * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Additional Story Material: Andrew Chapman, Randy Cartwright, Will Finn, Broose Johnson, T. Daniel Hofstedt, Dave Pruiksma, Nik Ranieri, Vincent DeFrances, Tom Mazzocco, Don Dougherty, Jorgen Klubien, Jenny Tripp, Charles Fleischer * Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Cherie McGowan * Xerographic Camera Supervisor: Bill Brazner * Xerographic Camera Operators: Bert Wilson, Dean Stanley, Chuck Hastings * Key Xerographic Processors: Janet M. Rea, Tina Baldwin, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * Xerographic Processors: Warren R. Coffman, Diana Dixon, Marlene Burkhart, Angelo Villani, Robin Garrison, Catherine F. Parotino, Leyla Pelaez, Douglas Eugene Casper * Xerographic Check/Inking: Darlene Kanagy, Eve Fletcher, Tatsuko Watanabe, Peggy Gregory, Valerie Green, Chris Conklin, Karan Lee Storr * Paint Supervisor: Barbara Lynn Hamane * Mark-Up/Paint Checkers: Micki Zurcher, Chuck Gefre, Jean A. DuBois, Susan R. Burke, Annette Vandenberg * Paint Mark-Up: Carmen Regina Alvarez, Roberta Lee Borchardt, Casey Clayton, Patricia L. Gold, Bonnie A. Ramsey, Myrian Ferron Tello * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Joyce Alexander, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Joey Calderon, Ofra Afuta Calderon, Janice M. Caston, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Michael Foley, Kent Gordon, Debbie Green, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Kukhee Lee, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Margarito Murillo, Karen Lynne Nugent, Dolores Pope, Rosalinde Praamsma, Saskia Raevouri, Yolanda Rearick, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Christine Schultz, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Arthur Zaslawski * Additional Painting: Lada Babicka, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil E. Cuzzort, Eadie Hofmann, Gina Howard, Mimi Frances Clayton, Annette Leavitt, Denise Ann Link, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Debbie Mihara, Chris Naylor, Valentine Paul, Linda Redondo, Sharon Rehme, Ania M. Rubisz, Gary G. Shafer, Marcia Sinclair, Sheryl Ann Smith, S. Ann Sullivan, Kathy Wilbur, Denise Wogatzke, David Zywicki, Teri McDonald, Tania Burton, Leonor Gonzales Wood * Florida Studio Ink & Paint Supervisor: Frances Kirsten * Florida Studio Ink & Paint: Al Kirsten, Jason L. Buske, Irma Cartaya, Greg Chin, Suzie Ewing, Robert (Scot) Kerr, Michael Lusby, Monica Mendez, Mark Michael, Al Moore, Lisa A. Reinert, L. Rippenberger, Laurie J. A. Sacks, Elsa Sesto-Vidal, Andrew Simmons, JoAnn Tzuanos, Pam Vastbinder, Sharon K. Vincent, Loretta A. Weeks, Victoria L. Winner * Florida Production Manager: Tim O'Donnell * Additional Animation Services: The Baer Animation Company Second Unit Director: Dale L. Baer Jane Baer, Jill Skinner, Hope Parker, Paul Bauman * Additional Ink & Paint Services: The Cuckoo's Nest Painting Supervisor: Beth Ann McCoy * Final Check Supervisor: Bonnie Blough * Final Check: Wilma Baker, Janette Hulett, Paul Steele, Rhonda L. Hicks, Jan Browning, Howard F. Schwartz, Madlyn O'Neill * Paint Lab Supervisor: Debra Y. Siegel * Mix and Match: Willy Guénot, Ann Wynn Neale * Compositing: Earl Scott Coffman, Timothy B. Gales, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper * Cel Cleaners: Teresita M. Proctor, Florida D'Ambrosio, Francesca Moralde, Rose Di Bucci * Engineering Managers: Dave Inglish, David F. Wolf * Engineering Development: David Coons, Scot Greenidge, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Marty Prager * Engineering Support: Raul Anaya, Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Bruce Hatakeyama, Pradeep Hiremath, Kiran Bhakta Joshi, Brad Lowman, Michael K. Purvis, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Mark M. Tokunagam Paul Yanover * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Production Assistants: Kirk Bodyfelt, Holly E. Bratton, Kevin L. Briggs, Greg Chalekian, Matthew Garbera, Sean Hawkins, Eric Lee, Tod Marsden, Karenna Mazur, Janet McLaurin, Laura Perrotta, Laurie Sacks, Dale A. Smith, Christopher Tapia, Kevin Traxler, Anthony Rocco, Dan Lund, Greg Chalekian, David Nolan, Robert Lassers, Gregory Hinde, Eric van der Nagel * Sr. Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Pre-Production Manager: Ron Rocha * Production Administrator: Dorothy McKim * Production Secretary: Stephen Bove, Patrick Reagan * Production Associate: Pawel Araszkewicz * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier * Production Accountants, Kyle Patterson, Carole Constantineau, Darrell L. Brown, Robin J. Flynn, Jacqueline Roberts * Assistant to the Producer: Patti Conklin * Production Coordinators: Charlie Desrochers, Kevin Wade * Production Interns: Cindy Parker, Tone Thyne, Dana Beard * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio, Kenny Thompkins * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Susan Blu, Corey Burton, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Jim Cummings, Pat Fraley, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Tress MacNeille, Chuck McCann, Rob Paulsen, Will Ryan, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Ted Zeigler, Patric Zimmerman, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * Casting by: Albert Tavares * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Orchestrations by: Jeff Atmajian, Brad Dechter, Pete Anthony, Frank Bennett, Jon Kull, James Newton Howard * Additional Orchestration: Stuart Balcomb * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Score Produced by: Howard Ashman And Alan Menken * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Music Editing: Do-Re-Mi Music * Scoring Mixer: Dennis Sands * Recorded at: Warner Bros. Scoring * Additional Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Additional Recording at: Evergreen Recording Studios * Supervising Music Editor: Stan Jones * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt, Gregory Perler * Assistant Editors: Barbara Gerety, Jacqueline Kinney, Robert Leader * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Sound Editing: Weddington Productions * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound Studios * Re-Recording Mixers: John Reitz C.A.S., David Campbell C.A.S., Gregg Rudloff * Supervising Sound Editor: Tom McCarthy * Sound Editors: Robert Kizer, Don S. Walden, Dave Ice * Sound Readers: Jacqueline Kinney, Theresa Gilroy, James Melton, Mark Hester * Sound Assistant: Steve Born * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Tim Webb, Tony Araki * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: Taj Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera: John Aardal, Charles Warren, Glenn Campbell, Chris Beck, Brandy Hill * Baer Animation Camera Manager: Dan Larsen * Baer Animation Camera: Lin-Z Rogers, Ron Jackson, Steven Wilzbach, David Link * Florida Animation Camera: Gary W. Smith * Projectionist: Don Henry * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutting: Mary Beth Smith * Rendering on: Silicon Graphics Computer Systems * Modeling Software by: Alias Research, Inc. * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco * Title Design: Burke Mattsson * Title Producer: Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. * Titles and Opticals: Buena Vista Visual Effects * Optical Supervisor: Peter Montgomery * Live Action: Paramount Images * "I'm Henry the VIII, I Am" Written by Fred Murray and R.P. Weston * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Special Thanks to: Bill Bernstein, Ron Lynch, Marc Platt, Susan Ringo, William Sherak * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * No. 30796 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE® Affliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © MCMXC The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Closing Promos * Walt Disney Mini-Classics Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:1991 Category:Walt Disney Mini-Classics Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Silver Screen Partners IV Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation